


BLACK SWAN

by StoriesAndMagic



Category: taekook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Drama & Romance, Fantasy, Ghosts, M/M, Past Lives, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAndMagic/pseuds/StoriesAndMagic
Summary: Another dark fantasy story inspired by one of their videos.Jeon Jungkook is cold as ice and hard as glass, but he has a weakness and a secret.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 8





	1. THE SHADOW.

The Jeon family had always owned and ruled the Bleak Ballet and Opera theatre. From generations the building had been their home, their business and their property. Like in royal families, the first child of the previous director became the next director when they passed away. So when his father died, Jungkook inherited the throne.  
He was only 23 years old, but already a perfect negotiator with a sharp mind, intuitive and ruthless. He was the hottest and most desired man in Seoul, but also the most feared one. He was cold and ambitious, keen on good wine and men. That combination of beauty and shadows had granted him the nickname of Black Swan which he loved as the Swan Lake was one of his favourite pieces of music.

The lastest production of the Bleak Ballet and Opera had been a success financially and with the critics, but a disaster in his love life. Jungkook was richer, more respected, but also more hated. His relationship with the first danseur ended in heartbreak and threats of either killing him or taking his own life. Jimin, that was the name of the dancer, ended up running away to Paris.   
\- You’re unable to love. – He had told Jungkook. – You’re not better than a marble sculpture.  
The director had snickered:  
\- Love is just a product of our human stupidity. It doesn’t really exist.  
The melodrama didn’t make the headlines, but it would have been the perfect plot for a grim opera. This was now the mission of Jeon Jungkook: to find the next big hit for the theatre. He had some ideas on the table, but none interesting enough. He wanted drama, tragedy, death.  
\- What about Shakespeare? – Jin, his assistant, suggested – It has all you’re looking for.  
Jungkook refused. He needed something extraordinary.  
Even the thickest glass can be cracked and cut with a diamond. Jungkook’s diamond had black curls, golden skin and pretty eyes.  
\- I’ve heard Kim Taehyung is working on something. – Jin added.  
Jungkook stared up at him from his desk. The mere mention of that name made him feel dizzy, as if he had just drunk a bottle of the finest wine.  
Kim Taehyung was a promising opera singer and libretto writer who had collaborated with them a few times.   
\- He has almost finished it. He needs a composer and a theatre to premiere his first big creation. – Jin continued.  
If the libretto was good, Jungkook could think of a couple of composers to make music for it. The idea of working for a long time with young Taehyung was taking over him to the point he decided he didn’t need to seek anymore: no matter what the Kim boy was writing, that was going to be the new production of the Bleak Ballet and Opera theatre.

That night, the nightmare had been more vivid than ever. Blood running through his fingers and forming a pool on the ground, screams, a cliff by a raging sea, a shaking hand reaching out to him, him crawling on the sand trying to grab that hand and, finally, a corpse on the rocks of the cliff being washed away by the waves of the raging sea. Jungkook had woken up in a sweat, limbs trembling and heart pounding in his chest and throat. He had left his bedroom and walked downstairs to the theatre. The view of the hall with the empty seats and the stage in front calmed him down. He switched the lights on and smiled. The shadow that haunted the building was there, behind the curtain. Jungkook was the only one who could see it, nobody else. Nor his family, lovers or employees were able to glimpse that dark moving form following him around since Jungkook was a kid and his father had taken him to the theatre. He never inquired about that shadow. It was probably the ghost of one of his ancestors or the soul of the building manifesting itself.  
He walked to the balconies and observed the stage. The shadow hadn’t moved form its initial place, but it seemed it was spreading big wings. Jungkook wasn’t scared, he was scared of going back to sleep, though. He didn’t want to see and hear the horrible things of his dreams.  
He remained there until dawn, until it was time to get ready and work.

Jin guided Taehyung across the mirrors hall to Jungkook’s office. The young man stopped in front of the mirrors for a couple of seconds. That building was enticing, mysterious, formidable. Just like his owner.  
When the door opened, Jungkook stepped closer to greet the artist. The diamond smiled and the first cut was drawn on the glass. Jungkook was confused: the boy was beautiful, charming, talented, but he didn’t want to bed him, he didn’t want to own him, he didn’t want to use him and then break his heart. He only wanted him near, he wanted to feel his presence, to have him around, to follow him everywhere. Like the shadow in the building.  
They discussed their future collaboration and agreed that Yoongi would be the suitable composer for Taehyung’s libretto. It was a tragedy about doomed love, dark angels and death, just what Jungkook was looking for.  
\- Its title is Black Swan. – Its author said nonchalantly.  
Jin looked at Jungkook, the director didn’t reply. He knew everybody is Seoul called him that.  
\- The height of arrogance would be to produce an opera inspired in me. I think this is a brilliant idea.  
Taehyung sighed in relief. If only Jungkook could play the protagonist, but the heir of the Jeon family was not a singer nor an actor, he was the god of the scenic arts and the perfect patron for his first big creation.  
When they shook hands, Taehyung felt as if he and Jeon Jungkook had known each other for a long time. The other times he had worked with him, he had felt something familiar. Last thing he wanted was to seduce him, though. The young man knew about his reputation, he didn’t want to risk it all. Such gorgeous and refined creatures were incapable of feeling deep love for another human being. They were self-centered and narcissistic.  
\- The Black Swan of the story only wants to be worshipped. – The young artist explained.  
Jungkook looked him in the eyes for a longer time than necessary. The glass was willingly allowing the diamond to break it into pieces.


	2. OPUS.

Jungkook hang his phone and screamed inside his office. Jin knew not to disturb him when he behaved this way. Later, Jungkook himself informed him that he had chatted with his lawyer who had advised him to not invest in a production by a newbie, to keep adapting the classics or it could be a disaster.  
\- The hell! I’m doing what I please. – He told Jin – He’s just afraid we’ll go bankrupt. Apparently, that Jimin brat is suing me for moral damages. Can you imagine? He’s in France, he has no influence. I fucked him a couple of times and he wanted a wedding ring.  
Jin stared disapprovingly at him and Jungkook snickered. He knew to change the subject when his assistant got that serious look.  
\- Maybe he’s right and we shouldn’t risk working with Taehyung and Yoongi. As I told you, Shakespeare is a good option.  
Something similar to panick clawed Jungkook’s guts. The idea of not working near the young artist during a prolongued period of time was his real nightmare. He feared Taehyung would look for another patron in the country or even overseas, he feared he would lose him. The young man was talented, the libretto was extrordinary and Jungkook was certain someone as rebellious as Yoongi would compose suitable music for it. He was sure it would be a success. Jin could be a pain in the ass, though, he didn’t want him to instill any doubt in Taehyung.   
The opera was about a man who had killed his young lover. He was rich and ambitious and cared for no one. Now a black angel had appeared to haunt him. What the man didn’t know was that the angel was actually the ghost of his lover seeking revenge. Jungkook had laughed out loud when he first read the libretto: that Black Swan character was exactly like himself and he could picture poor Jimin as the jilted lover. That role was going to be played by Taehyung. They still had to cast the role of the protagonist. Althouhg Jungkook had someone in mind.  
Jungkook shot an icy look at Jin.  
\- I’ll do what I want to do. I won’t listen to anyone. In the end, I’m always right.  
He shut the subject up this way and Jin didn’t bring it up again. He was appointed to start the contacts with singer Namjoon. Jungkook liked him and thought he’d be perfect for the main character.

Jungkook managed to wake up when he saw the blood in his hands, he knew the rest of the nightmare perfectly well. Although this time something new had appeared. A male voice yelling: don’t leave me, Jungkook!  
He sat on the bed, he had chills down his spine, he was terrified, he didn’t understand why he had to dream the same thing so often. He liked wine but he wasn’t an alcoholic, he hadn’t taken drugs in his life, why was his mind so tormented? He switched the lamp on and drank a glass of water. This time he remained in the bedroom. He had Tae’s libretto on the nightstand, he re-read it, imagining the young man as an angel with black wings, those tempting full lips opening slightly to allow a kiss. Jungkook closed his eyes: he didn’t want him, but he needed him like the air he was breathing. He didn’t want a one night stand nor a relationship with him, he wasn’t sure why he felt so attracted to him, why he was letting the diamond to cut into him. He was going to find out by himself.   
Finally, he managed to sleep a few hours and start the new day with renovated energy. He called Taehyung from the phone is his office, he invited him out to lunch with the excuse to discuss artistic matters, the boy accepted. Jungkook knew what the headlines would be as soon as he was spotted accompanied by a new beautiful young man, but he didn’t mind: the pull was too strong.

They went to the luxurious restaurant La Yeon, located in one of the floors of the stunning skyscraper hotel that overlooked Namsan Park. Jungkook dressed in one of his black slacks and black satin shirts. Taehyung dressed in white, his hair drawn back with a headband, his gorgeous eyes in full view. Jungkook thought he looked like the most beautiful lily flower on earth.  
During the meal, they talked about the opera, about Namjoon as the one chosen by Jungkook for the main character, about art, about life. Taehyung behaved warily but friendly towards the other. He was wondering if the Jeon family heir was trying to make him another one of his conquests. He was determined to reject him if Jungkook made a move. He didn’t want to get involved with him that way. Tae raised his glass of French champagne and cheered for the project. Jungkook was staring at him lustfully, Taehyung chuckled. Jeon Jungkook was really good-looking and charming, it’d be easy to fall in his arms, but then, how many had fallen already only to be ripped like a piece of paper?  
\- People tend to believe a black swan symbolises some sort of darkness – Taehyung explained – It does in part: it represents a mistery, something hidden. But its main symbolism is about romance, about protecting those you really love.  
He drank from the glass and looked at Jungkook’s eyes. The heir remained silent for a while, never moving his gaze from the boy’s.  
\- Why did you titled it like that, then? It’s a tragic story. – He asked.  
Taehyung sighed.  
\- Isn’t it obvious? The protagonist didn’t know how to protect his lover, he destroyed him and then hid away.  
Jungkook nodded. He looked over at the big windows with impressive views of the park, the afternoon sun was occult behind the clouds, its light projecting shades on the brown leaves of the trees. He got up and signalled for Tae to follow him. They walked to the windows, some customers at the restaurant whispered when they passed by.  
\- I like to come here often. – Jungkook said while they watched the beauty of the cherry and plum trees outside.  
Later, he went to congratulate the chef on the excellent cuisine and to pay the bill. Taehyung stayed by the windows still observing the grey sky. The clouds were getting thicker and heavier, threatening with rain. It reminded him of a leaden sea surrounded by sharp rocks. The young man suddenly felt pain in his limbs, he gripped one of the chairs nearby, he had nausea and gagged. One of the waiters ran to help him: Jungkook was returning and saw the scene, he immediately asked for fresh water while him and the waiter sat him down.  
\- I think I’ve drunk too much. – Tae said.   
Jungkook squatted in front of him and held his hands. He was smiling.  
\- French champagne can be tricky. – He joked.

When Taehyung felt better, they left the restaurant in a taxi. Jungkook offered to take him to a hospital, but the boy refused. Once the car arrived at the entrance of the apartment building where he lived, he thanked Jungkook and apologised. The Jeon family heir simply smiled and shook his head. Tae didn’t recall seeing him smile that many times before. He had a cute, endearing grin, it made him feel safe.  
\- I think I’ve known you all my life, Jeon Jungkook. – He told him when he got out of the taxi. Then, he waved at him when the vehicle drove away.


	3. MIRRORS.

Kim Taehyung had no doubt the Bleak Ballet and Opera theatre was haunted. The atmosphere, the creaks on the wooden floors, the eerie sounds the wind made when it blew through the cracks on the walls of the building, the big lamps on the ceilings like huge teeth ready to bite and chew those who dared to stare at them. There were numerous legends involving the theatre and the Jeon family. None of them were positive, they were all full of blood, tragedy, suffering and death. Tae didn’t want to think of it, but on the other hand, he was fascinated. The building was the most beautiful he had ever seen, but it contained darkness. He felt that if he stared too much he would be swallowed by it. Jungkook was the same: beauty outside, gloom inside. Tae was afraid to be pulled by his claws and be devoured.  
When he walked across the mirrors hall, the young artist saw a shadow moving from the surface on one mirror to the other. He didn’t pay much attention to it: of course a haunted building would have a ghost. Then, he saw it again on the wall behind the organ that Yoongi was playing. The shadow grew bigger until it reached the ceiling where it disappeared, Taehyung followed it with his eyes. For some reason, it didn’t cause any uneasiness in him, he felt sort of comforted.   
Yoongi was focused on his music and it was evident he hadn’t noticed anything so Tae didn’t mention it. They had started the rehearsals for Black Swan, Min Yoongi was testing the instrument in order to find out if it was suitable for the opera, he seemed quire satisfied with it. The gothic sound of the music was chilling, the organ enhaced its dramatism, it was simply perfect.

Jungkook applauded when he entered the stage. He was late to his daily checking of rehearsals. Tae knew he was busy with a lawsuit. All the tabloids were full of the news: Park Jimin was suing Jeon Jungkook after working closely with him. He also knew, like everybody in Seoul, that Jimin was his former lover. “You touch him, you are destroyed. A heartless monster like the black swan of my opera.” Tae said to himself.  
Jungkook congratulated Yoongi for the music and then looked at Taehyung.  
\- Do you feel fine?- He suddenly asked.   
The artist smiled and nodded, Jungkook came closer and patted his back. Tae saw the bags under his eyes and the tormented expression in them. He felt a pang of guilt for the distorted image he had of Jungkook, it was clear the young man was affected.  
\- Can I treat you to drinks tonight? – Taehyung blurted out.  
Jungkook grinned, the storm in his eyes subsiding.  
\- Of course. – He replied.  
In fact, Jungkook was planning to spend the night out of that building: in a bar, a club, or even a hotel room. He didn’t want to fall asleep, sleep brought him horror and he had had enough of it the previous night.  
This time, in his nightmare, he had seen Taehyung locked in a room. He had written with blood “save me” on a white wall and Jungkook was running to him to retrieve him from it. The ground was disappearing under his feet, Jungkook was afraid to fall down and never reach Taehyung. When he finally managed to get to a wide hall, Taehyung’s corpse was laying in the centre of it, a silk sheet covering him.   
He had woken up with a panic attack, had taken some pills and got to sleep for a few hours. Jin had called him because it was late and he had to be already working. So the idea of going out with Taehyung was like a blessing. It had been long since the last time. He wasn’t going to tell him about the nightmare, he was going to enjoy himself and make the young artist proud of being seen with him.  
They met at a club Taehyung visited sometimes. It was elegant and with decent prices, not the kind of place Jungkook was used to, but the Jeon family heir liked it enough. When Tae saw him appear, he wasn’t sure if he was one of the Korean gods or a work of art: his fair skin contrased against his black clothes and dark hair, his deep eyes framed by thick eyeliner. Taehyung realised he had stopped breathing and took air when the other man sat in front of him at the table. They ordered a couple of beers.  
\- I’m not going to drink much this time. – Tae said.  
They both laughed remembering what happened last time.   
\- You know the opera is going to be a success, right? – Jungkook told him. Taehyung nodded.  
\- You are investing a lot of money, it has to be.  
Jungkook took a sip from his pint and frowned.  
\- You’re starting to talk like Jin, don’t worry about the money.  
\- But if it fails….  
Jungkook interrupted him:  
\- I can recognise a masterpiece when I hear it and this is one.  
Tae hesitated but decided to continue:  
\- If it fails, I become a mediocre libretto author, but I can still sing. Meanwhile, you lose money and prestige.  
Jungkook chuckled.  
\- Are you really worried about me? You surprise me.  
Taehyung averted his gaze, he couldn’t face those deep eyes.  
\- Word around is that your latest scandal is going to harm your finances.  
Jungkook finished his beer in one swing and ordered another.  
\- Why do you care? – He sounded more aggressive than he intended. Taehyung apologised, but Jungkook continued:  
\- I don’t want pity. They all hate me because they all are fucking jealous of me, of my accomplishments, my riches and my features. – He was pointing at the other customers in the club. – They see me as this evil wizard, as this vampire who hunts them. I don’t fucking care. They fear me because I’m powerful.  
Taehyung looked him in the eyes and saw anger, pride, but also a scared child. He got up and said:  
\- I’m sorry. I just wanted to thank you for supporting my opera, this is why I invited you here. I didn’t want it to turn into this.  
A bout of panic gripped Jungkook’s throat when he realised what he was doing. He was frightening Taehyung away. He reached out and grabbed the boy’s hand, it was shaking. Jungkook looked up at him in despair.  
\- I’m not going to hurt you. Ever. – He stuttered. – Let’s forget it and have fun.  
Tae sat back and calmed himself.  
\- I know I’m not easy to deal with.- Jungkook added.  
Tae shook his head.  
\- I shouldn’t have brought that up.  
They apologised to each other again and resumed the drinking.

At midnight, they walked to Taehyung’s apartment which wasn’t far from the club.  
\- Could I stay with you tonight? – Jungkook asked like a shy teenager. – I don’t want to go back to the theatre.  
The young artist remained silent for a while. Jeon Jungkook was a tempter, he wasn’t going to give in.  
\- The theatre is haunted. – He finally said. – This afternoon, I saw a shadow in the mirrors hall that followed me to the stage and crawled behind the organ up to the ceiling.  
Jungkook stared at him as if the shadow was standing by his side, his face in a expression of disbelief.  
\- You can also see it? I thought I was the only one.  
\- As clearly as the full moon up in the sky. – Tae replied.  
\- I don’t think it’s a ghost. – Jungkook explained – It’s more the building itself.  
Taehyung looked at the moon hoping for an answer and then allowed Jungkook to spend the night in his apartment.  
They sat in the sofa in front the TV and watched operas from the Milan Scala and Barcelona Liceu. Taehyung prepared some snacks and they ate in silence. The boy fell asleep on the sofa while Jungkook continued watching the representations and taking notes.

A void was offered to him, Taehyung knew that if he jumped everything would be over: the pain, the heartbreak, the madness. The sea was raging beneath him, foaming like a wild beast, the rocks of the cliff sharp like feline nails. A path into darkness. Then he saw blood on the sand and on the hands of an unknown figure that was approaching him. He wanted to scream but he had no voice, he wanted to run but all his bones were broken. He opened his mouth and moaned.   
Tae woke up startled, almost screaming, he looked around to check he was in his apartment and that Jungkook was with him. The Jeon heir was staring at him concerned. He helped him up the sofa and gave him some water.  
\- I just had the most horrible nightmare. – He told Jungkook after calming himself.  
The other man said:  
\- I have the most horrible nightmares almost every night.  
They made coffee and toasts. Jungkook couldn’t stop thinking about the recent events. Taehyung had seen the shadow and was disturbed by a terrible nightmare. He didn’t dare to ask him about its content as he felt there was a connection with his own.  
\- I won’t ever hurt you. – Jungkook repeated looking at Taehyung’s gorgeous eyes.


	4. FAKE LOVE.

A week had passed since the dinner with Taehyung and the nightmare incident. They hadn’t had the chance to meet again as the young artist was busy with the opera and the Jeon family heir had lawsuit troubles. He had sent some threatening texts to Jimin and now the lawyer of the ballet dancer was using them against Jungkook.  
\- You’re irresponsable. – Jin had scolded him.  
The young heir had screamed at him angrily, telling him everybody was after him because of jealousy.  
\- The opera is going ahead. We’re not going to lose money. I’m bigger and better than all these insects trying to suck the life out of me. I’m going to crush them with my two feet and you’ll be my witness.  
He drank a lot that night. To sedate himself in order to have a pleasant dreamless sleep and to forget about Taehyung. But alcohol only managed to make things worse.  
Jungkook was dozing off on his bed. The wind was moaning and whistling outside, rattling the glass of the windows in his room. He opened his eyes slightly. The shadow was on the ceiling with its wings spread wide. It wasn’t the first time it had followed him there so Jungkook wasn’t afraid. He watched it and smirked.   
He closed his eyes again. The wind kept yelling and beating the walls of the building. Suddenly, its hissing sounded like a female voice.  
\- Your arrogance and anger caused your misery in the past. Beware, Jeon Jungkook. – It said.  
The young man sat on the bed startled. The shadow had disappeared. He drank a glass of water, took a shower, dressed in clean clothes and left the room and the building.  
Dawn was still hiding under the horizon, it would still take two hours for it to rise. Jungkook walked and walked, he wanted to be far from the theatre. The huge full moon in the sky was guiding his steps. He quickly found himself on the way to Tae’s apartment.  
To his surprise, he encountered the boy sitting on a stone bench by the river. Taehyung didn’t even flinch when he sat by his side, as if he had been waiting for him.  
\- Rough night? – Tae asked.  
\- Indeed. I think the shadow spoke to me.  
Tae nodded.  
\- I dreamt my face was covered in blood. I thought it was my brain looking for ideas for the opera, but then I saw your face covered in blood as well. – Taehyung explained.  
Jungkook gasped. There was nothing strange in the conversation they were having. It was as if there was some sort of connection there, something that linked them together. Jungkook felt comfortable at Taehyung’ side, Taehyung felt secure. The irony was that Jungkook was a predator and the young artist berated himself for thinking that the Jeon heir would protect him somehow.  
\- The night you stayed in my apartment. I was about to kill myself in a nightmare. – Tae finally confessed. – There was blood on the sand, blood everywhere. And the sea was black, and there was a menacing cliff.  
Jungkook remained silent for a while, observing the moon reflected on the surface of the river.  
\- There’s a cliff and a dark sea and sand in my nightmares too. – He finally said with a soft voice. He was shaking.  
Taehyung took his hand and stared up to the sky. Jungkook didn’t move.  
\- I used to think it would be lovely to be able to grab the moon with our hands and take it down to earth.  
Tae made the gesture of grabbing it while Jungkook looked at him.  
\- There are two theories about its existence. One says it was a celestial body lost in space that got trapped by our planet’s magnetic field and, since then, is orbiting around it, unable to escape. The other one says it’s a fragment of the Earth that got sent away when a big comet collided with it.  
Jungkook didn’t speak, he was feeling the pull of Tae’s magnetic field. He wanted nothing more than to orbit around him, unable to escape.  
\- These are scientific theories. – The young artist continued – The greatest poet couldn’t have written it better.  
Jungkook smiled.   
\- You’re so talented. – He stated. – Black Swan is going to be a big hit.  
Taehyung sighed and finally asked:  
\- May I know what the shadow told you?  
Jungkook shook his head.  
\- Some things I want to keep to myself.  
He didn’t understand what the shadow meant with those words, but he sensed it had to do with his and Taehyung’s nightmares. It horrified him to have to delve into it. Something was unfolding, but the last thing he wanted was to pull the thread.  
Jungkook intetwined their fingers and tried to kiss Tae’s lips, but the young singer pushed him away and got up of the bench.  
\- I promised myself I won’t get caught in your spider web. I’ve seen what happens.  
Jungkook felt hurt, then anger. He promised himself he wouldn’t fall for the charms of the Kim boy, for those beautiful eyes, those black curls and that golden skin. He was made of cold steel, not even that diamond could scratch it.  
\- Shame on you for believing gossipers!   
\- We had this discussion the other day, Jungkook. – Taehyung reminded him while starting to walk back to his apartment.  
\- How many times do I have to tell you that I wouldn’t ever hurt you? – Jungkook ran after him. He was afraid to lose him, he couldn’t bear losing him. He wasn’t like those one night stands or lovers, he wasn’t fake.  
Taehyung turned around abruptly.  
\- But I might! – He shouted out – And then you’d have to hurt me back and it would all end like in those nightmares.  
Jungkook freezed on the spot. He watched as the boy rushed towards his apartment. Everything was illogical, but it made sense somehow. He didn’t want to get involved with Kim Taehyung, but he couldn’t live without him. He knew perfectly well how unwise it was to mix love and work: Jimin now was determined to destroy him. But his former lover was just a distraction, a game; Taehyung was different.  
He looked at the moon one last time and left. He roamed the semi empty streets of the city until the sun was up. Then took a taxi back to the Bleak Ballet and Opera theatre.

The Jeon family heir arrived to the rehearsals early in the afternoon. The whole orchestra was playing the main theme of the title, the Black Swan, under the direction of Min Yoongi. The young composer had done an excellent job. The violins sounded piercing like blades, the whole atmosphere of the music was eerie, chilling, dark. Jungkook felt an invisible hand pressing on his chest. The story of the handsome, rich, powerful man who cared for no one and ended up killing his young lover felt too familiar, for some reason.   
He congratulated the musicians and composer afterwards.

When Taehyung arrived he couldn’t took his eyes off the director wearing all black and moving around the stage like a swan. The opera author could picture the black wings behind Jungkook. Spiders tended to be black as well, he reminded himself.


	5. EYES.

The smoke of the incense stick burning in his bedroom created twisting forms in the air. Jungkook observed them seeing nothing more than a beautiful fallen angel incarnated in Kim Taehyung. The rehearsals for the Black Swan opera had reached the last days. Namjoon was perfect in his role, but Taehyung was otherworldy. Dressed in silk clothes with wings, heavy makeup, pearl earrings, he was the sheer representation of temptation. And Jungkook felt tempted indeed. He couldn’t get him out of his mind. Taehyung’s deep voice singing about heartbreak, murder and revenge sent chills down his spine. As if he was singing about their nightmares. Jungkook didn’t want to have feelings towards the young artist: desire always led into possession, love ended in suffocation of the self.

Despite his reticence, the young heir was feeling deeply. He had granted all the people involved with the opera a couple of days off before the presentation to the media and premiere. Taehyung had left Seoul to a little village in the coast where his parents lived. Jungkook thought nothing of that until he found out Tae was accompained by the actor Park Bogum. Apparently, they were friends since childhood. Bogum was one of Jungkook’s enemies. Attractive, talented, popular, arrogant, the Jeon family heir despised him. There was only one man in Seoul powerful enough to be considered a prince and that was himself, but the Bogum thespian was determined to take over the crown. Something similar to jealousy was devouring him from the inside. Jeon Jungkook wouldn’t allow anybody to touch that fallen angel, to even think about doing it, much less that snotty Park Bogum.

Taehyung tried to calm himself during the journey back to Seoul. It had been nice seeing his parents, but he had had a panic attack as soon as he had glimpsed the sea waves crashing on the pointy cliffs of the coastal village. He had felt ill since the arrival, hadn’t eaten much and slept less because he knew what the night would bring. Bogum was cheerful company, but somehow, he was part of the troubles affecting him. Something wasn’t right.  
The morning of the day of the presentation to the media, Taehyung threw up in the bathroom of his apartment. He hadn’t seen nor contacted Jungkook since arriving back, he was afraid to face him, afraid to step foot in the haunted building of the Bleak Ballet and Opera.  
Director Jeon Jungkook, singers Kim Taehyung and Kim Namjoon and composer Min Yoongi were in front of the press to answer their questions for half an hour. The director had appeared wearing a black seethrough shirt under a velvet jacket. Tae had caught himself several times staring at him: he wasn’t only beautiful, he was also charming to the press and an excellent speaker.

During one moment of the press conference, when Namjoon was talking about his character, Taehyung looked at the baroque decorations of the ceiling in the big hall and saw it. The shadow was crawling in between the frescoes, the silvery filigrees and the crystal lamps. The young man checked the other people in the room and it seemed only him was seeing it. He felt sick again. When the presentation had ended, he ran to the toilets and threw up again. Jungkook had followed him and finally confronted him.  
\- Are you unwell? – He asked with concern on his face.  
Taehyung didn’t reply, his eyes were hidden under long curly bangs. He tried to get out of the toilets but Jungkook had put his hand on the doorknob.  
\- Talk to me. I haven’t heard from you since you had your days off. – the Jeon heir said.  
Taegyung cringed and said softly:  
\- Let me out.  
Jungkook shook his head. He wanted answers.  
\- Did that Bogum idiot hurt you? I’ll break all his bones if…  
Tae laughed weakly.  
\- It’s that, huh?   
Jungkook tightened his grip on the doorknob.  
\- What is, then?  
They young artist looked at him with pain in his eyes.  
\- I shouldn’t have written that opera. I sense that it has unleashed something upon us. I shouldn’t have gotten involved with you. You’re too dangerous.  
The Jeon heir gulped loudly.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- We’ll premiere it, of course, and I’ll play my character for a couple of months. Then you’ll have to look for another singer. I need to go out of the country for a period of time. Bogum has some offers from Japan, I’ll go with him. I need to…  
Jungkook’s fist hit the toilets door with a loud thud. An irrational terror took over him. He didn’t want to lose Taehyung, he would die before losing him. Then rage, rage at the actor and the ideas he surely had put into the young singer’s head.  
\- I’m going to kill him. He hates me and he wants to put you against me.  
Taehyung laughed again.  
\- It’s always about you, right?   
Then, he added:  
\- We shouldn’t have started this. It’s cursed.  
Jungkook let go of the doorknob. His voice cracked when he asked:  
\- What are you talking about?  
\- The nightmares and the shadow following us. – Taehyung opened the door and stepped to the lobby. Everybody had already emptied the building. The singer could feel the solitude in all the halls and rooms.  
\- I’m scared, Jungkook. – He whispered.  
The director was behind him.  
\- Don’t leave me. – He whispered back.  
Taehyung turned around. He had remembered screaming those words at Jungkook in one of the nightmares. He looked at the director’s eyes: there was fear there. He saw how young and small he was despite all his bravado and arrogance. He saw a heart of glass, shattered, a diamond had cut deep into it.  
He pulled the Jeon heir to him and kissed him on the lips, without hesitation, sure of himself and of what he was doing.

They ended up on Jungkook’s bed. They made love there, as if it was the first time they had ever made love: clumsily, shyly, afraid of doing something wrong. The passionate, experienced lover that Jungkook was became a teenager again while Taehyung let himself be adoied and worshipped by the hands and body of the Jeon family heir. They had been desiring each other since the first time their eyes had met. Their souls longed to be together and both were terribly frightened by the thought of it. Taehyung accepted his destiny as the prey of the spider getting caught in the web, but his heart was alive and the pleasure was exquisite. Jungkook’s hands were warm and his skin smelled of roses. He wouldn’t want to be freed from those strong arms holding him and taking him to paradise.  
Jungkook couldn’t sleep afterwards. He was too drunk on Taehyung’s velvety lips, on his golden skin and soft hands, on the sounds he uttered during climax and the way his body swayed. He caressed the young artist’s sweaty forehead and hugged him tightly. Tae was sleeping peacefully, no sign of any nightmare disturbing him. When Jungkook looked at the bedroom wall closer to the bed, he saw that the shadow had a pair of big brown eyes which were staring at him. He didn’t move, he just wondered if Tae was right and they were indeed cursed. A giggle reverberated in the room and, then, a female voice once again:  
\- Don’t break him this time, Jeon Jungkook.


	6. SWAN.

The day of the premiere came and Jungkook hadn’t mentioned to his opera writer and main singer about his encounter with the ghost in his bedroom. That would only made him freak out and fuel even more his desire of leaving the performances and the country. They hadn’t talked about that again, but Jungkook could see the storms in Taehyung’s eyes, could perceive his uneasiness and suffocation. He would despair if he lost Tae, it wasn’t about popularity, money or success anymore, it was about that four letters word he didn’t dare to say. The glass and ice in his soul had been broken and melted by the diamond hands and the flames of the young artist. Jungkook was sure he would set fire to the Bleak Ballet and Opera theatre if Taehyung abandoned him, he would even set fire to the whole city if it was necessary.

The previous days, he had talked to his lawyer in order to settle things with Park Jimin. He agreed to pay him the amount he demanded for breaching his contract and being mistreated by director Jeon Jungkook. Jin and his lawyer warned him it was a bad move, his finances were going to suffer damage and, more so, if Black Swan was a failure. Jungkook simply screamed at them that he was going to sack them if he had no money and problem solved.  
The media had a field day when the news leaked: the powerful heir of the Jeon family had to finally pay his former lover off. He was sort of becoming the joke in Seoul and he didn’t care. He only cared for those beautiful eyes, black curls and golden skin.

The applause lasted for five minutes, director Jungkook appeared on the stage alongside the main singers: Kim Taehyung and Kim Namjoon and the music composer Min Yoongi. Dressed in black velvet, he looked at the audience with pride and at the press with defiance. Who was the joke now? The cheering and applause continued, they vowed a few times. Taehyung had tears in his eyes and his voice cracked when he thanked the audience. It was a huge success indeed. The tragedy of the conceited rich man and his young lover who seeked revenge as a fallen angel had captured the audience’s attention and shook their emotions. Tae and Namjoon’s chemistry was perfect, their performances were brilliant and the music sublime. Jin smiled from backstage and breathed in relief.   
Afterwards, when the singers and musicians had changed and removed their makeup, they shared congratulatory words with everyone during an informal cocktail. Jin chatted with the lead vocalists, expressed to them his doubts and how they had managed to convince him of the masterpiece they just created.

Jungkook sipped from a glass of champagne, his hands were shaking. It wasn’t the excitement of the premiere nor the fact that he had hit the pot with that opera, it was something else. He left the small library where the cocktail was taking place and ran to the mirrors hall. He stood in front of one of the mirrors and sobbed. He had seen everything, he had heard that female voice whispering in his ear; “remember what you did, Jeon Jungkook.”  
When Taehyung and Namjoon were playing the part where the man grabbed a knife and slit his young lover’s throat, Jungkook remembered the blood in his hands in the nightmare and that he was carrying a knife. Then, a body in the rocks of the cliff.   
\- I killed him! – He shouted at his reflection in the mirror – I hurt him and…  
The female voice reverberated through the hall while the winged shadow jumped from mirror to mirror.  
\- Remember what you did, Jeon Jungkook. Remember and your sins will be forgiven.  
He put his hands on his ears to stop that sound while falling on his knees.  
Taehyung entered in the hall at that moment, he saw the shadow crawling to the ceiling and disappearing, saw the state Jungkook was in and rushed to kneel by his side and embrace him.  
\- I told you this opera has brought a curse upon us. – He said. – We have to stop it before it’s too late.  
Jungkook held him as if he was drowning and Tae was his safeguard. He took the young artist face between his hands and spoke:  
\- No, it has brought a curse upon me. I killed you, Taehyung. In another time, in another place. This is what those nightmares are all about. Now, youre back to seek revenge, like the fallen angel of your opera.  
Tae kissed him and then wiped the tears of Jungkook’s face.  
\- I have those nightmares too and I can see the shadow just like you. This is about us.  
Taehyung slowly stood up while helping Jungkook to stand on his feet.  
\- I love you, I’m not going to let it swallow you alone. – The singer told him. – I’m the writer of this opera, I want to know why I have unleashed all this.

Everybody had left the building. Jin had taken care of the cocktail and the PR. He didn’t want to delve on what was going on between the director and the main singer. He suspected they were having an affair and was worried things would end up like with Park Jimin. After all, Jeon Jungkook was unable to love.  
Taehyung made love slowly to the director with his mouth and hands. He wanted to calm him, to release all his tension away. When he finished, Jungkook jerked him off with one hand while pulling his hair with his other hand, the lips of the boy letting out whimpers that drove the young heir crazy.  
\- Do you really love me? – Jungkook whispered in Tae’s ear.  
\- I do! – The boy moaned.  
\- Fine, because I love you more than anything else in this world and I’m going to prove it to you.  
They fell asleep afterwards. Jungkook had the usual nightmare, but this time he could see a coastal town over the cliffs, a lighthouse, and what looked like an old mansion. He saw the body on the rocks, the blood on his hands again, but also on his stomach. He woke up with an idea and without fear for the first time in his life. He kissed Taehyung on the lips, cheeks, forehead until the boy opened his eyes to see him smiling softly.  
\- Let’s be rational, let’s do research. – Jungkook announced.  
Taehyung sat on the bed, he was confused, he was still thinking that the solution to whatever was happening to them was to cancel the opera and forget it ever existed.  
\- Have you seen a town or a lighthouse in your nightmare? – Jungkook asked while dialing Jin’s number on his phone to order breakfast for two and the morning newspapers.  
Taehyung could remember the silhouette of a grey lighthouse not far from where he was standing at the edge of the cliff.  
\- I have! And what seemed old houses in an old town. – He looked at Jungkook while he talked with Jin.  
The Jeon family heir was in a good mood, smiling broadly and being all friendly with his assistant. When he hung up the phone, he cheered and giggled like a little kid. Taehyung never had seen him like this, he never could have imagined he would ever seen him like this.  
\- Black Swan is receiving the highest praises in the media. You and Namjoon are the new idols. Jin says I better check the internet to wash myself in adoration.   
Taehyung frowned. He should feel happy about it, but he wasn’t. Black Swan was a poisonous gift.  
\- We’re not going to cancel it. You’re not going to leave the performances. You’ll be by my side from now on and we’re going to solve this puzzle. We’ll research old towns with grey lighthouses and what happened there a couple of centuries ago.  
Taehyung nodded. He still wasn’t sure about that idea, but it was worth a try.


End file.
